The necklace I gave you
by FantasiaMoonlight
Summary: "Meski jarak dan waktu kita yang berbeda, meski engkau berada di belahan dunia yang lain, aku akan tetap menjaga cinta ini untukmu sampai engkau kembali lagi dalam rengkuhanku. Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi." -Park Jimin. [MINYOON/MINGA FANFICTION] WARN! THIS IS BL! A.K.A BOYS LOVE [FICLET MINYOON]


Pagi ini langit begitu cerah, bahkan mentari tersenyum indah sambil memancarkan sinarnya. Desiran halus angin pagi membuat dedaunan hijau bergesekkan pelan, setelah semalaman kota Seoul diguyur hujan lebat.

Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul lima lewat dua puluh menit, pemuda itu sudah sibuk dengan seragam sekolahnya. Berdandan. Hari ini rencananya ia akan masuk ke sekolah barunya, sekolah musik ternama 'Seoul Music Art School'.

Sebenarnya ia sudah beberapa kali berpindah-pindah sekolah, 3 bulan yang lalu ia berada di sekolah musik di California, 6 bulan sebelumnya lagi ia berada di sekolah musik di Inggris, bahkan sebelum ke Inggris ia pernah bersekolah di Amerika dan Jepang.

Agak sedikit rumit memang memperjelas situasi, tapi memang begitulah kehidupan pendidikannya. Ia hanya mengikuti orang tuanya yang sering berpindah-pindah tempat karena pekerjaan, selama ia masih masuk ke sekolah musik tidak apa-apa baginya jika akan pindah lagi.

"Sudah rapih saja sayang ? Ini baru jam 6 kurang 15, sekolah masuk jam 7:30 kan ?" Youngsin menatap anaknya yang baru saja masuk ke ruang makan.

"Ne _eomma_ , Yoongi hanya ingin keliling kota sebenar, sudah lama aku tidak ke Seoul hanya sedikit kangen dengan suasana paginya." Yoongi, nama pemuda manis yang dipanggil sayang oleh Yeoungsin, ibu Yoongi.

—

 _"Wah...manisnya, anak baru ya sepertinya ?"_

 _"Aaa, wajahnya imut sekali."_

 _"Lihat, mata biru cantik itu, astaga apakah dia dewi aprodite ?"_

 _"Sepertinya aku munyukainya, tolong selamatkan aku, dadaku sakit karena jantungku terlalu berdetak kencang."_

Yang dipuji seperti itu hanya menahan senyumnya dengan pipi yang memerah samar. Ia sudah biasa dengan pujian itu bahkan saat masih sekolah di luar Korea.

"Ugh.. dan sayangnya aku bukan dewi karena aku _namja_!" Gerutu Yoongi dalam hati.

—

" _Aish_! Jangan menggangguku, pergi sebelum aku mematahkan leher kalian!" Geram Yoongi kesal.

"Eiihh, jangan begitulah manis. Kami hanya ingin 'bermain' sebentar denganmu, _eo_." Seseorang dari mereka dengan lancangnya mengelus pipi kiri Yoongi dan dengan cepat di tepis kasar oleh Yoongi.

"Jangan menyentuhku sialan!" Umpat Yoongi.

"Oww... mulut manismu itu terlalu pedas untuk berucap kasar seperti itu sayang~" lagi orang itu berusaha menyentuh Yoongi.

"Tsk... hei kalian berenam! Baru aku tinggal 3 hari tidak sekolah masih berani menggangu siswa di sekolah ini ? Tak mengindahkan perkataanku tempo hari _eo_ ?" Seseorang berdiri bersedekap tak jauh dari tempat Yoongi dan 6 orang pengganggu itu.

"Hah! Memangnya kau siapa Park ?! Aku tidak perduli kau adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini, dan aku tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancamanmu waktu itu."

"Ouh.. benarkah ? Kalau begitu—

"Akh! Yak!! Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku brengsek! Menjauh dari tubuhku!" Yoongi berseru keras, sesaat setelah seseorang dari mereka berhasil mencengkram kuat kedua pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang kemudian ia putar ke sisi belakang Yoongi dengan hanya sebelah tangannya yang menahan berontakkan Yoongi, sebelah tangannya yang bebas sudah leluasa melingkar di perut Yoongi dan sesekali menelusup masuk ke dalam seragam Yoongi.

Mati-matian Yoongi menahan rasa menggelitik yang berusaha merangsangnya itu, perutnya serasa melilit saat jemari tangan nakal itu dengan sialannya bergerak melingkar-lingkar dengan sensual.

"Hei,dia sudah berkata jangan menyentuhnya, kalian tuli apa ?" Geram si marga Park, dengan kesal ia berjalan menuju mereka dan menghajar mereka semua hingga mereka akhirnya kabur juga.

Ia mendekati pemuda berkulit pucat yang sudah terduduk lemas di lantai dingin koridor sekolah mereka dengan seragam yang berantakkan.

" _Neo, gwenchanha_ ?" Tanyanya setelah berhasil menggapai tubuh lemas itu untuk ia topang di tangan kanannya agar tidak terjatuh menghantam lantai saking lemasnya tubuh mungil itu. Yang di tanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

Bola mata hitam itu seketika membulat kaget tak kala melihat bandul kalung pemuda yang ada di dekapan tangannya ini.

"Bandul kalung botol dengan hati biru didalamnya ? Bukankah itu kalung Yoongi _hyung_ ? Atau jangan-jangan...?" Pikir pemuda pemilik onyx hitam itu menggantung.

Dengan gerakan cepat pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh yang berada di dekapan tangannya agar menghadap dirinya.

"Y-Yoongi _hyung_ ?" Pemuda itu hanya ingin memastikan apakah benar orang yang berada di depannya ini benar-benar Yoongi _hyung_ -'nya'.

Yoongi yang merasa terpanggilpun mendongak menatap onyx hitam itu,

" _N-ne_ ?" Jawabnya.

"Benarkah kau Yoongi _hyung_ ? Kalung itu...?—

Lagi, pertanyaan pemuda onyx hitam itu menggantung di udara.

"Ya aku Yoongi, Min Yoongi siswa baru tingkat akhir. Soal kalung ini, kekasihku yang memberikannya dulu sebelum aku pindah sekolah, mmm... _wae_ ? Kau mengenalku ?" Tanya Yoongi.

" _Hyung_!!! Bagaimana aku tidak mengenalmu sedangkan aku adalah orang yang memberikanmu kalung itu ?"

Yoongi mengerjap polos saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulu pemuda tampan yang ada di depannya ini, berusaha mencerna perkataannya. Mata sipit itu kian membulat seiringan dengan dirinya yang mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Ji-jimine ?" Ujar Yoongi ragu.

" _Ne, nan_ Jimin. _Neo namjachingu-ya_ " senyum pemuda yang mengaku bernama Jimin itu mengembang seiringan dengan pelukan hangat dari Yoongi.

—

"Ya, _hyung_ bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja 2 tahun yang lalu _eo_ ? Tidak mengirimiku pesan atau menghubungiku sampai-sampai lost contact." Jimin berucap dengan kesal. Yoongi hanya terseyum dibuatnya karena tingkah kekasih bantetnya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Ponselku hilang di bandara saat aku ingin menghubungimu, maafkan aku ya Jiminie ?" Yoongi menunjukkan senyuman gummy nya pada Jimin.

Yang di beri senyuman malah menahan nafas saking tidak kuatnya menahan kadar kemanisan seorang Min Yoongi. Dengan gerakan cepat Jimin mencium bibir kecil yang tengah tersenyum itu. Dan seketika membuat riuh seisi kantin, bagaimana tidak ? Sedari tadi mereka memang jadi pusat perhatian, Jimin yang notabenenya seorang prince charm di sekolah mereka tengah mencium murid baru yang beberapa jam lalu baru saja masuk ke lingkungan sekolah mereka.

Tak peduli suara riuh itu, Jimin malah memperdalam ciuman manis itu dengan sebelah tangan merengkuh pinggang Yoongi dan sebelah lagi menekan tengkuknya. Yoongi yang mendapat serangan mendadak dari Jimin hanya pasrah saja, toh ia kekasihnya bukan ? Yoongi pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Jimin, menikmati setiap lumatan lembut yang di berikan Jimin.

_

 _"Meski jarak dan waktu kita yang berbeda, meski engkau berada di belahan dunia yang lain, aku akan tetap menjaga cinta ini untukmu sampai engkau kembali lagi dalam rengkuhanku. Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi." -Park Jimin._

-THE AND-


End file.
